


the first of many

by thefateofivalice



Series: ophilia and primrose [1]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, honestly i didnt think i shipped them all that much until I wrote this..., i couldn't get the idea out of my head that i wanted primrose to teach ophilia how to dance, mild spoilers for primrose's chapter 2 if you haven't gotten that far, nothing beyond that though, they're very much two different ends of a coin and that's super interesting to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefateofivalice/pseuds/thefateofivalice
Summary: Seeing Primrose conquer her demons makes Ophilia wonder if she can do better. Or, "Primrose teaches Ophilia how to dance".





	the first of many

The tavern in Stillsnow was built for late-night performances, and the more Ophilia looked at it, the worse she felt.

Ever since she had met Primrose, a strange feeling had grown in her chest. She’d been close with women before, as most of the clergy was made up of them. Yet somehow, she had never realized the full of it—that not all women could find faith like she had. That there were some who could brave night life and cloak themselves in desire.

As far as she knew, Flamesgrace had none of that. There were no dancers gracing the tavern halls, no men selling women for profit. It made Ophilia sick to think that all of this had happened to someone so close to her.

Yet, as she watched her friend practice her form now, she couldn’t help but admit that there was something captivating about it.

“Primrose,” she calls, unable to resist.

The dancer’s hands fall to her sides and she looks over her shoulder, a perfect brow quirked in curiosity.

“Ophilia,” she replies.

Ophilia folds her hands over her dress, suddenly finding that her gaze felt better off anywhere else than on Primrose. She fidgets, nervous to ask the question that had been plaguing her mind.

“Can you teach me to dance?”

A long silence stretches between them. Primrose, who was known to always mask her emotions in places like this, looks at her in surprise. The look is replaced with one of thoughtfulness, and her eyes roam over the rest of their party.

“Come. Let us find a different table.”

They sit down at a table closest to the stage, and Primrose orders a glass of wine for herself, and some water for Ophilia. She waits until their drinks are in front of them before she begins.

“Tell me what you’re thinking. Why do you want to dance?”

Her tone is not accusatory, but calm and curious. Ophilia relaxes slightly when she realizes that Primrose has no intention of scolding her. She smooths out the wrinkles of her dress as she speaks, still too nervous to meet the dancer’s gaze.

“Well…Everyone around us is changing. Adapting to the situations we’ve been put in. You’ve learned from Olberic, Cyrus has asked me to teach him…they’re all growing from what they know. But…I have stayed the same. I want the chance to grow too.”

Primrose assess her, as though she were searching for something on her face. Something about the stare of a dancer brings heat to Ophilia’s cheeks, despite the fact that it was chilly in the tavern.

“Let me tell you something, Ophilia,” Primrose starts calmly. “If this is truly what you wish, I will teach you. If only for the art itself, and for managing your magic. But do not do this because you believe you have to. Being a dancer in this world comes with a lot of unsavory ideals. If it were my choice, I’d never have another woman grace the stage again. If only because I know what could happen to them.

“But I believe I know where your heart lies in this matter. Being a dancer does not mean you need to take off all of your clothing and dance in front of a crowd. That is the path I have chosen, but it needn’t be yours. If I teach you, I want to teach you the finer points of the art. The one that little girls fantasize about after they see their first performance. I use the darkness to improve upon myself. I want you to continue using the light, Ophilia.”

Ophilia places a hand over her heart, smiling lightly to herself. It hadn’t at all been what she was expecting from this conversation, but it made her feel better.

“You’re so strong, Primrose. You inspire all of us with your dancing, but your words help us all the same. Thank you. I would love nothing more than to learn from you.”

Primrose rises to her feet and makes her way around the table. She holds a hand out to Ophilia and nudges her head toward the stage behind them.

“May I have this dance?”

Ophilia’s eyes widen. “Oh, I’ve never been on a stage before. I would only be a distraction.”

Primrose shakes her head. “Please. I hear you’re a fast learner.”

With her heart pounding in her chest, Ophilia takes Primrose’s hand and allows her to lead her onstage. People begin to look at them as Primrose prepares, and Ophilia spots their party in the crowd. She feels her face burning red with embarrassment. She wonders what her father and sister would think of her, being on stage like this with a woman so intense as Primrose. Would they scorn her for using her time like this?

Primrose stood behind her and brought her hands to Ophilia’s forearms. When she spoke, her voice was soft and calming in her ear, yet it was still an unfamiliar sensation. It sent chills down her back.

“Let me guide you. Let your body be fluid, graceful. Most of all, keep your eyes on me. They do not matter. What matters is the world you create with your dance. Let them see that, not your nervousness.”

“Okay,” Ophilia stammered. She had seen Primrose dance before, but it had all seemed so complex.

Yet once Primrose began her dance, Ophilia felt her worry melt away with each step they took. It was soft and elegant, with Primrose guiding her each move. Ophilia had always been the one to guide but letting herself be moved by another felt reassuring. Primrose knew what she was doing—she wouldn’t let her falter.

When they were done, the crowed clapped and cheered their approval. Some tossed coins onto the stage, which landed loudly at their feet. Ophilia barely heard it over the sound of Primrose’s voice behind her.

“You were wonderful. Just remember; I may have guided you, but you must always walk your own path. Take this power and use it for good. Do better than I ever have.”

As Primrose made her way off stage, Ophilia couldn’t help but stare. She followed, her mood shifting from elated to solemn with just those few words.

‘ _Do better than I ever have.’_

Ophilia couldn’t understand how Primrose could think so critically of herself. Because to her, she was perfect. She bit her lip and quieted her thoughts. For now, her heart was soaring from their dance, and she wanted to keep it like that for as long as she could.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at @thelegendofivalice on tumblr if you want to hear me ramble about the game!


End file.
